Kiyonari Urquiaga
Kiyonari Urquiaga (キヨナリ・ウルキアガ, Kiyonari Urukiaga) is student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, the 2nd Special Agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of Judicatory Duties (裁判, Saiban). An aerial-type half-dragon aiming to be an inquisition officer. A guy with a very imposing and impulsive personality. He labels himself as one in charge of older sister-type characters in eroge, unbecoming of his large stature and muscular build. Appearance At first glance he appears to be a large mechanic-dragon which is partially accurate. The reason is because Kiyonari wears a sort of aerial-type armor that permits him to fly and engage in close-quarters combat quickly. As is logical with a Half-Dragon, he has a big, robust build with an height of 2m 10cm (2m 53 with wings) and armored shell that covers his whole body. Like a traditional RPG dragon he can speak in human-tongue and, as confirmed in later novels, has the ability to turn into an attractive-looking gray-haired young man, an ability shared by his race to make easier reproductive matters. Personality Urquiaga is a impetuous, brash, hotheaded and perverted individual who does not spares any efforts to show his fetish to the world. His ideal kind of woman are "big sisters" and his preferred breast size is "medium". He also is a catholic and as his job as inquisitor dictates, considers that heretics must be punished, so he knows numerous torture methods to make his tasks easier. Sometimes, like with Nicholas Bacon, he mixes both (his fetish and his inquisitorial tasks), proclaiming that the protestant boy sins are "you lack a big sister" and "you're not the younger brother of a big sister". He never aims his religious zeal to his classmates (most of them are of Shinto religion) and he does not consider them heretics. To Urquiaga, "heretics" and "people of different faiths" are different. Heretics were people who, while being of the Tsirch Church twisted the teachings of the Catholic Church and spread them, turning into people who could no longer be saved. But people of different faiths were people who were not of the Tsirch Church but another doctrine, so they are people who could probably be saved were they to know the true faith. Also, he's a good friend of Toori Aoi, Tenzou Crossunite, Ginji Ohiroshiki, Toussaint Neshinbara and Noriki. Background Urquiaga's family dates back from an old lineage of the Tres España inquisitors, explaining his spanish surname and his religious inclinations. His clan was well established, but because of over-hunting and recreation of the Protestant Reformation starting the generation before his parents, they were no longer able to support themselves and at the end were exiled to Musashi. Now, his parents are making and selling bedclothes at the third underground floor of Oume, but custom-made beds had become part of his family's repertoire, and had become popular amongst the type of people who say: "The restraints are good when they're tight." Urquiaga, following his parents, thought that he wanted to perform the job that passed his ancestors' techniques down until now, and he chose to take Catholic Inquisition classes all the afternoons, wanting someday to become a renowned inquisitor officer. His birthday is June 7th, as seen at the end of the Armada Battle and Musashi's stay on England. He loves baked lamb in tomato sauce. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Urquiaga as a Half-Dragon have a physique suited to fighting, with his own body wrapped in scales, shell and armor that turns his members into striking weapons. He can also accelerate and fly for short periods, making him pretty fast at charges and quick assaults against the enemy, being always one of the first-liners in combat. As an trainee inquisitor, Kiyonari utilizes his torture tools as weapons against those who he considers "heretics". For example, during his training battle with the teacher Oriotorai he does not uses them against her as he considers that they are not meant to use against Shinto practicioners, but against Galileo (in a dive attack combination with Noriki) or Nicholas Bacon, he uses the tools as he considers them heretics. As a half-dragon, his innate strength and resistance makes him able to resist William Cecil "weight distribution" gravitational force, making him able to move slowly as seen during TRUMPS assault at Musashi. The resilence of his natural armor is so great that he's able to break the speed of sound without suffering any damage. *'Racial Ability: Dragon Breath' ("竜砲" 【ドラゴンブレス】, "Ryūhō" Doragonburesu): A common feature of both the Dragon and Half-Dragon races. The latter use by creating explosive accelerations and fly for short periods of time by readjusting into a airborn jet position and releasing the compressed air taken into the body through their wings. *'Weapon: Heresy Interrogation Tools' (異端を尋問するための道具, Itan o Jinmon Suru Tame no Dōgu) - Urquiaga Inquisition Starter Kit (異端審問キット, Itanjinmon Kitto). Contains many inquisitorial weapons and tools to perform his duties as judge. **'Tool: Voiceless Handcuffs, "Esposas de Mudo"' (声無し腕輪 【エスポッサス・デ・ムド】, Koe-nashi Udewa "Esupossasu de Mudo") - Inquisition Kit Item #182. Two handcuff-like golden tools linked by a chain made to seize heretical spirits. It can even capture a flying fairy easily, as seen against Nicholas Bacon. **'Tool: Spinning Virgin, "Taladro Maria"' (旋回聖母 【タラトロ・マリア】, Senkai Seibo "Taratoro Maria") - Inquisition Kit Item #337. Apprehension chains #11. The chain's counterweight is a statue shaped after a drill kicking Virgin. **'Tool: Heel of the Virgin, "Maria Tacon"' (聖母の踵 【マリア・タコン】, Seibo no Kakato "Maria Takon") - Inquisition Kit Item #311. A 1m brass hammer with the head shaped after a heel kicking Virgin. Urquiaga is in possesion of sixteen of those concealed in his sleeves. **'Tool: Rest in Peace Tetsubō, "Palo Bautismo"' (成仏鉄棒 【パロ・バチズモ】, Jōbutsu Tetsubō "Paro Bachizumo") - Old-Style Interrogation Set #452. A 10m long kanabo meant to be used against ghost ships. Has the power to destroy spiritual warship with one blow regardless their size or firepower. *'Torture Ability: Electric Massage, "Electrizado Anma"' (電気按摩 【エレクシダードアンマ】, Denki Anma "Erekushidādoanma") - Crotch-tearing torture ability #17. After restraining his enemy with his tools, Urquiaga open both enemy legs with his arms and press his own feet to the enemy pelvic girdle, performing a torturing Anma massage. *'Clergyman Double Lariat' (聖職者ダブルラリアット, Seishoku-sha Dabururariatto) - A wrestling attack, runs towards an opponent, wraps his arm around their upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. When the right arm connects, the left arm comes immediately making it a "double lariat". Relationship *Toori Aoi: Classmate *P-01s: Classmate *Kimi Aoi: Classmate *Tomo Asama: Classmate *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Classmate/Friend *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate/Friend *Nenji: Classmate/Friend *Kenji Itou: Classmate/Friend *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Toussaint Neshinbara: Classmate/Friend *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate/Friend *Margot Knight: Classmate/Friend *Malga Naruze: Classmate/Friend *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher *Narumi Date: Girlfriend Gallery Anime Urquiaga_body.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design (sideways). Urquiaga_body2.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design (front). Urquiaga_body3.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design (back) and facial expressions. Urquiaga_fly.jpg|Airborn jet position. Urquiaga_fly2.jpg|Airborn jet position (2). Novel Urquiaga_kawakami.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design by Minoru Kawakami. Urquiaga_kawakami2.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design by Minoru Kawakami (2). Urquiaga_kawakami3.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design by Minoru Kawakami (3). Urquiaga_kawakami4.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design by Minoru Kawakami (4). Urquiaga_kawakami5.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design by Minoru Kawakami (5). Urquiaga_kawakami6.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character design by Minoru Kawakami (6). PSP Urquiaga_pspdesign.jpg|Kiyonari Urquiaga's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Category:Characters Category:Half-Dragon Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Male Characters